bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 61(Baby Troubles)
Plot Once upon a time, all the guppies are home with their families. But when a mean witch turns Mr. Grouper into a baby, the guppies seek the help of Thundertail and his tribe. They soon learn from a robot named Roscoe (who was cursed by the witch's Black Bubble Potion) that they can make the potion undo her curse! The only ingredients they need to add are a dozen acorns, a blue shell, and an old bone. With the help of Thundertail and his tribe, the guppies plan to stop the witch before she turns everyone in Bubbletucky into babies! Trivia *This is a one-hour special. *There is no storybook or shop segment or lunch joke. *There is a reference to the "Lunch Rap" as the Witch raps "It's Time for Lunch." It is first used in "Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale." *This whole episode is a Yoshi's Island reference because it uses a few of its sound effects. Example: When Baby Grouper, his sister, and Baby Grumpfish cry, respectively, they sound like Baby Mario, Baby Peach, and Baby Wario. *This is the second time Gil gathers everyone in a single sketch and Nonny says, "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" *Molly wore the same cowgirl outfit from "The Cowgirl Parade!",and Gil wore the same cowboy outfit from the same episode. *Goby wore the same pirate attire from "X Marks The Spot!" *Oona wore her Halloween attire from "Haunted House Party!" *Nonny's genie outfit was different from "Bubble Puppy's Fintastic Fairytale",it was alternate colored. Episode Plan Guest Stars: Wanda Sykes as the witch, and Joe Pingue as Thundertail Song: "Our Happy Land" Important Characters: Molly, Gil, Roscoe, Thundertail, and the witch Molly - Cowgirl Gil - Cowboy Deema - Forest Girl Goby - Pirate Oona - Ghost Nonny - Genie Transcript (Molly swims in wearing her cowgirl costume) * Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--" (Gil comes in wearing his cowboy outfit and he had a Hobbie horse with him) * Gil: "Yee-haw!Giddyup little horsey.Yee-haw!" * Molly: "Hi, Gilly! It's time for--" (Deema swims in wearing her Forest Girl costume) * Gil: "Here she is! The Forest Girl!" * Deema: "Arf!" * Molly: "Oh! It's time for--" (Goby comes in wearing pirate clothes) * Gil: "Ahoy, mateys! Here's the pirate!" * Goby: "Arr!" * Molly: (Giggles)"It's time for--" (Oona swims in wearing her ghost costume.) * Gil: "It's the ghost!" * Oona: "Boo!" * Gil: "Ahh!" * Molly: (Giggles)"It's time for Bub--" * Gil: (places magic lamp on the ground) "Genie, genie, in the lamp - please come out!" (Nonny appears out of the magic lamp, wearing his genie outfit) * Gil: "And now..." * Nonny: "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" (After the theme song, the viewers are shown a lobster reading a book by the fire in his house, a Little Fish at his side) * Lobster: "Oh, hello! I'm a lobster!" * Little Fish: "And I'm a Little Fish!" * Lobster: "I love stories!" * Little Fish: "Me, too!" * Lobster: "Lots of stories are great, but there's one about a witch!" * Little Fish: "Huh.What?" * Lobster: "Yeah, it's true! And this time, she had something different planned..." * Little Fish: "Whoa..." * Lobster: "Would you like to hear the story?" * Little Fish: "Yeah! I'd love too!" * Lobster: (to viewers) "Would you like to hear the story?Okay, then." (turns a few pages in the book) "Once upon a time..." A bubble pops to reveal people crowding the streets of a cowboy and cowgirl town. A Forest Girl enjoys the forest, a pirate enjoys sailing the high seas, a ghost enjoys her haunted house, and a genie enjoys hanging out with his cowboy and cowgirl friends. Now, Molly and Gil emerge from one of the houses, carrying a stack of hay. Molly (sings): "We cowboys and cowgirls enjoy our land! We love to help others and give them a hand!" Gil: (sings) "We cowboys and cowgirls love to dance and sing, All the helpfulness and happiness that we bring!" Molly: (sings): "It makes us feel so happy!" Gil: (speaks) "Very happy!" Molly: (sings) "We love our land, Our happy, happy land! We live in a town where all the happy cowboys and cowgirls live! Oh, yeah! We love our land, Our very happy...laaand!" Gil: (sings) "We cowboys and cowgirls enjoy our land! We to help others and give them a hand! We cowboys and cowgirls love to dance and sing, All the helpfulness and happiness that we bring!" Molly: (speaks) "It makes feel very very happy!" People: (speak) "Very happy!" Molly: (sings) "We love our land, Our happy, happy land! We live in a town where everyone feels happy! So yeah, we love our land, Our very haaappy'' ''laaaaaand! Our very happy land!" BubbleGuppies749 (talk) 16:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, in the witch's castle, the witch enters the room. * Witch: "Guess what, Roscoe? I have something nasty up my sleeve!" * Roscoe: "What is it?" * Witch: (holds up new Bubble Potion) "This!" * Roscoe: "Uh...what are you going to do with that?" * Witch: "You'll see!" (snatches Roscoe from his jail cell) The witch flies on her broom to a house, lands on the roof, and climbs down the chimney. Then, quiet as a mouse, she scurries across the room to hide behind the couch, Roscoe trailing behind her. * Roscoe: (softly) "What are you gonna do with that?" * Witch:(whispers back) "You'll see...!" She blows a bubble. It floats toward Mr. Grouper, who is reading a book in his favorite chair. * Roscoe: "Hey, that bubble is black! What does that mean?" * Witch: "Just watch...!" They watch as the bubble gets closer and closer to Mr.Grouper. * Witch: "Bubble, bubble, here comes trouble!" The bubble finally touches Mr. Grouper, and before he has time to blink, he's turned into a baby! * Witch: "Ahahaha! Did you see that, Roscoe? The potion worked!" * Roscoe: (to himself) "That's not very nice..." (The baby begins to cry. The witch quickly escapes, dragging Roscoe with her. Later, Molly and Gil are swimming together nearby when they hear a baby crying.) * Gil: "What's that?" * Molly: "It's coming from Mr. Grouper's house!" * Gil: "Maybe we should check it out." * Molly: "That's a good idea partner(To viewers)C'mon." (The two guppies swim to Mr Grouper's and see the baby crying on the floor. Molly picks him up and holds him in her arms.) * Molly: "Aw! Don't cry, little one!" * Gil: "I wonder how that happened." * Molly: "I think it must be the witch." * Gil: "What should we do." * Molly: "We got to find her and tell her to change Mr Grouper back." * Gil: "Let's go." (And so the two cowfolks set out to find the witch.They soon stopped at the Marketplace.) * Gil: "I'm not sure about this Molly." * Molly: "We have to get through the marketplace if we want to find the witch." * Voice: "Hey!" * Gil: "Where's that voice coming from?" * Voice: "Look.Inside this bottle!" (Molly and Gil look inside the genie-bottle and out comes their friend, the genie.) * Gil: "Hello there, genie!" * Nonny: "Hello. What's going on here?" * Molly: "We found this baby crying at Mr Grouper's House!" * Nonny: "You know, that's no ordinary baby." * Molly: "What do you mean?" * Nonny: "That baby you're holding right now is your teacher." * Gil: "What? You mean this infant ''is Mr. Grouper? What happened to him?" * Nonny: "The witch used some kind of potion on him." * Molly and Gil: "The witch?!" * Gil: "Ugh! I can't believe the witch is back..." * Nonny: "It's the witch, alll right! She must have a new Bubble Potion!" * Molly: "New Bubble Potion? Is there a way to change him back?" * Nonny: "Yes, there is. But you need to find these ingredients in each of the different lands: first, go to the forest and find a dozen of acorns; then, look around a pirate's cabin and find a blue shell; and finally, go to a haunted house and find an old bone. After you've gathered all the ingredients, go to the witch's castle and pour them into her new Black Bubble Potion. This will turn her black potion into its opposite, a sparkly purple potion, just what you need to change your teacher back." * Molly: "That's great! Thanky you so much, genie! All right, let's go to the forest first!" * Nonny: "Now this is gonna be dangerous." * Witch: "Hello Genie.Where are you." * Nonny: "I have to go now.Good luck, cowboy and cowgirl! And be careful!" (disappears in the bottle) * Molly: "C'mon.Let's ride horses there.C'mon.Galloping time." * Gil: "Don't worry Mr Grouper.We'll change you back." ''A little while later, Gil and Molly, baby still held securely in her arms, are galloping in the forest on their trusty steed when they hear humming. The Forest Girl comes by. * Deema: "Hey there, fellas! That's a beautiful baby you have there!" * Gil: "This is Mr. Grouper. The witch used a potion to turn him into a baby." * Deema: "Oh, rude!" * Molly: "Do you have any acorns?" * Deema: "What for?" * Gil: "We need them to change him back." * Deema: "Well, I think I know a place where you can find them. Follow me!" * Baby Grouper: "Coo..." * Molly: "Don't worry, Mr. Grouper! We'll get you back to your old self in no time!" * Deema: "You know...I found an orphan baby the other day. He's at my house." * Gil: "What does 'orphan' mean?" (Nonny magically appeared.) * Nonny: "An orphan is what someone's called when he or she doesn't have parents." * Deema: "Anyway, follow me!" Molly and Gil follow the Forest Girl to her house. Inside, they find a baby version of Mr. Grumpfish crying on the floor. * Baby Grouper: "Coo!" * Molly: "Yes, Mr. Grouper! That's Mr. Grumpfish as a baby!" (gently puts him down) "There, there, Mr. Grumpfish! Now you have someone to keep you company!" * Gil: "Never mind that, Molly! Is this where the acorns are, Forest Girl?" * Deema: "Well, how many do you need?" * Gil: "A dozen." * Deema: "How many is a dozen?" * Molly: "Twelve." * Deema: "Uh...I don't think I have that many here...but follow me! I think I know where we can find more!" The Forest Girl leads the cowboy and cowgirl to a field where several guppy tribes are gathered. Gil is holding Baby Grumpfish while Molly holds Baby Grouper. * Deema: "Uh, hello? hello?" A Tribal Guppy bumps into her, and they both fall to the ground. * Tribal Guppy: "Sorry, Forest Girl! Are you all right?" * Deema: "Yeah, I'm fine." * Tribal Guppy: "Can I help you with something?" * Molly: "Do you have any acorns?" * Tribal Guppy: "Acorns? What for?" * Molly: "As you can see, a witch turned our grown up fish friends into babies. We need twelve acorns to change them back." * Tribal Guppy: "Acorns... You might want to ask Thundertail." * Gil: (shocked) "Who?!" * Tribal Guppy: "Thundertail... He's the leader of all the guppy tribes..." * Gil: "He sounds kinda scary..." * Molly: "How can you tell?" * Gil: "He's a giant! An unfriendly one! When he hits the ground with his tail, the ground shakes!" The ground shakes once. * Gil: (shocked and frightened) "LIke that!" The grounds shakes for a second tme. * Gil: "He's a big, mean, scary, roaring--" * Tribal Guppy: "Slow down, please!" The shaking gets severe. * Gil: "Is Thundertail gonna stomp on us?!" * Tribal Guppy: "I don't think so, mate, but if you act unfriendly toward him, he will! So be careful!" An enormous shadow covers the group. * Voice: "Rage!" The eerie scream scares the babies, and they start bawling. Molly, Gil, Deema, and the Tribal Guppy look up to see Thundertail, who glares down at them evilly. * Gil: (angry) "You scared the babies!" * Thundertail: (yells) "Why, you little--''!" * Deema: (angry) "That's no way to behave! ''Stop it at once!" * Thundertail: (yells) "What is it you want, then?!" * Gil: "If you'd stop screaming, we'd tell you!" * Tribal Guppy: "Give these fellas a dozen acorns, Thundertail, sir!" * Thundertail: (yells) "Why should I?!" * Gil: "We need them to change Mr. Grouper and Mr. Grumpfish back to adults!" The monster doesn't reply. He just turns and stomps away. * Deema: "How rude!" * Tribal Guppy: "I just remembered! I know Thundertail's weakness!" * Molly: "What is it?" * Tribal Guppy: "Doing the opposite of everything he says! When that happens, he loses control and ''his power!" * Gil: "Great! Let's try it!" * ''Molly, Gil, Deema, and the Tribal Guppy bravely swim after Thundertail. * Thundertail: "Hey, you!'' Go away''!" * Gil: "Oh, yeah? No!" * Thundertail: "No! No! What are you doing?! I told you to go away!" * Molly: "No!" * Tribal Guppy: "Give these folks acorns, sir!" * Thundertail: "Be quiet!" * Gil: "Why should we?" * Thundertail: "Aagghh! I won't tell you again!" * Deema: "Yes, you will, but we ''won't listen!" * Thundertail: "''No...!" Thundertail faints, face-planting on the hard ground. * Tribal Guppy: "Well, since Thundertail's out of commission now...I guess I'll ''have to help you with your acorn problem! The acorn tree's back here, behind a cluster of raspberry bushes." ''He leads Molly, Gil, and Deema behind said bushes to the giant acorn tree. * Deema: "Wow! What a huge ''acorn tree!" * Gil: "How many do we need again?" * Molly: "A dozen." * Gil: "How many is--?" * Deema: "Twelve." ''The three get to work. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, at the witch's lair, the lab bots are still working diligently when the witch comes out of her room. * Witch: "Wowee! That's a lot of Black Bubble Potion!" * Roscoe and Nonny: "What are you going to do with all of it?" * Witch: "Oh, I don't know...maybe...turn someone into a baby?" * Nonny: "Like who?" * Witch: "Well...why not everyone? ''Ahahaha! That's it! But first, we'll have to test it!" ''She dips her magic bubble wand into the potion and blows a black bubble. * Witch: "Bubble, bubble, here comes trouble!" The black bubble floats over to a lab bot and lands on it, and instantly the robot is turned into a wailing baby bot. * Witch: "Ahaha! Did you see that, boys? It worked!" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Back with Molly, Gil, and Deema, the acorns have been gathered and put in the Forest Girl's wooden basket for safe-keeping. After thanking the Tribal Guppy for his help, the three call for the genie so they can ask him what to do next. And just like that, Nonny emerges from a hole in one of the trees. * Nonny: "Did you get all the acorns?" * Gil: "Yep!" * Deema: "One dozen!" * Nonny: "Perfect! Now, go to the pirate's cabin to find a blue shell." (disappears) * Gil: "Wait!" * Deema: "Too late, Gil! He's gone!" * Molly: "That's okay! He told us what we need to know, so let's get going!'" * Deema: "Whoo-Hoo." The friends and the horses make their way out of the forest to swim along the coast. They come upon a cove, the heart of which revolves around a small cabin. * Molly: "Hey! That must be the pirate's cabin! Let's go see if he's home!" The guppies swim over, and Molly knocks on the door. The pirate (Goby) answers. * Molly, Gil, and Deema: "Ahoy there!" * Goby: "Ahoy there, mateys!" * Molly: "You wouldn't happen to have a blue shell, by any chance?" * Goby: "What for?" * Gil: "These little guys!" * Goby: "My, what cute little babies!" * Deema: "Uh, that's Mr. Grouper and Mr. Grumpfish..." * Goby: "What happened to them?" * Molly, Gil, and Deema: "The witch!" * Goby: "Shiver Me Timbers. Well, anyway, I had ''a blue shell, but I haven't been able to find it for a long time." * Gil: "Where was the last place you put it?" * Goby: "I don't really know..." * Molly: "Don't worry! We'll help you look for it!" * Goby: "Really? Thanks!" * Deema: "Hey, what's this metal thing?" * Goby: "That's a shell detector." * Molly: "A shell detector?" * Goby: "That's right! It's a machine that lets me know when there are any special shells buried in the sand!" * Deema: "How does it work?" * Goby: "Well, when you turn it on, it starts beeping. When the beeping gets faster, it means you've found a rare shell!" * Deema: "Well, that's convenient!" * Gil: "Let's start looking!" ''The guppies use the detector to search, and while they're circling a tree a few minutes later, a rapid beeping fills the air. * Gil: "We found it!" Molly, Gil, Deema, and Goby start digging. A little while later, Gil climbs out of the hole and cheers, gripping a shiny blue shell. * Goby: "Well i'll be a horn swaggle." * Molly: "It's beautiful!" * Goby: "It sure is!" * Voice: "Hello..." Nonny pokes his head out of the sand-hole. * Deema: "Eek!" (jumps up) * Nonny: "Did you find the blue shell?" * Goby: "Oh, we got it, alright!" * Nonny: "Good to hear! Now, go to the haunted house to find an old bone." (disappears) * Gil: "Wait!" * Goby: "He's gone!" * Deema: "But where's the haunted house?" * Goby: "It's on that island over there." * Gil: "Wow!" * Molly: "But that's so far away! How are we going to get there?" * Goby: "I know! My ship!" * Deema: "Huh?" * Goby: "We'll sail to that island on my pirate ship!" * Deema: "Well, that's certainly convenient!" The four board the ship, pull anchor, and set sail for the island. A few minutes later, they arrive and disembark, jaws dropping at the sheer enormity of the haunted house. * Gil: "What kinds of spooky things do you think go on in there?" * Molly: "Gilly, you worry too much! I'm sure it's not that's scary!" But all the same, Mr. Grumpfish and Mr. Grouper whimper and start to cry. * Molly: "Don't cry, little ones! It'll be alright! You'll see!" The group entered the house,found loads of cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and old furniture. The babies were on the verge of crying again when the guppies heard a low moan. * Gil:(scared)"What was that?" * Voice: "Don't be frightened." Then,out of the dark room came the ghost(Oona). * Molly: "Hello." * Deema: "Hi!" * Goby: "Hi there." * Gil: "Hey. * Baby Grouper: "'I!" * Baby Grumpfish:"'I!" * Oona: (gasps)"Oh,look at these cute babies! They spoke!" She tickles the babies,making them giggle. * Gil: "They're not just babies. They're Mr Grouper and Mr Grumpfish." * Oona: "What happened to them?" * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema: "The witch did it." * Gil: "We found our two ingredients. We just need one more, which is an old bone." * Oona: "An old bone? What for?" * Deema: "A potion to turn these little guys back to normal." * Oona: "Oh, I see. As a matter of fact, I found another baby sitting near my house, so I brought her in here." * Goby: "Her?" * Oona: "Come with me." The guppies followed Oona, as she lead them to the room where she put the female baby. She opened the door, and a small pink fish was napping on a bed. * Goby: "Is that her?" * Deema: "Mrs Grouper?" * Oona: "Yes." * Baby Grouper: "Yay!" Mrs Grouper woke up and smiled when she saw her love. * Female Baby Grouper: "Yay!" The two infants come together to form a hug. Mr Grumpfish began crying. * Oona: "Oh, is little Grumpfish feeling left out?" Oona takes Mr Grumpfish from Gil and hugs the sad infant. He immediately stopped crying. * Oona: "There, there. Shhhhh...." * Gil: "Okay, now that we've calmed Mr Grumpfish down, I must ask you something...ghost. Do you happen to have an old bone?" * Oona: "Old bone? Hmmm...I don't have one, but I'll show you where you could find them." (starts to swim off) "Follow me!" She leads the group to a haunted courtyard. * Oona: "Here it is. It's a courtyard." * Deema: "A courtyard? But...I don't see any bones here." * Oona: "Unless...." (calling out) "Here, SpookyPup! Come here!" * Molly: "SpookyPup?" * Goby: "Who's that?" * Oona: "It's my ghostly dog!" SpookyPup comes into the scene. * Goby: "Wow! Look at that dog!" * Gil: "It's half ghost, half dog!" * Molly: "Does SpookyPup have an old bone?" * Oona: "Oh, he has a pile of old bones." * SpookyPup: "Arf! Arf!" (scatters away) * Goby: "Where's he going?" * Molly: "Let's follow him." The guppies followed SpookyPup to his old dog house. He digs out several bones. * Deema: "Wowzers! That's a lot of old bones!" (stops) "Wait...how do we know which bone to take?" * Nonny peers out from an old shed. * Nonny: "Take the bone that is smooth, long, and doesn't have any dents or marks on it." (disappears) * Molly: "Smooth...long...and no markings on it..." (to viewers) "We need your help." (picks up an old bone) "Is this bone long, smooth, and has no marks on it?" * Little Fish: "No." * Molly: "No, this bone is short and wavy." (picks up another bone) "How about this one?" (silent for answer) * Little Fish: "No." * Molly: "Right, this bone is long, but it's rough and it has markings on it." (picks another bone up) "What about this bone?" (silent again for answer) * Little Fish: "Yes." * Molly: "Yeah. This bone is long, smooth, and has no dents or marks on it." * Gil: "We've got the old bone. Now, we have to go to the witch's castle and change the potion." * Oona: "That's great. I'm coming with you." * Goby: "Really?" * Oona: "Yeah. I'd be happy to help." We cut to the guppies and the babies on the pirate (Goby's) ship. * Voice: "Hello?" Nonny peers out of a flower vase. * Nonny: "Did you get all three ingredients?" * Molly & Gil: "Yeah." * Deema: "We have a dozen of acorns." * Goby: "A blue shell." * Oona: "And an old bone." * Nonny: "So you did. Now, listen carefully. I want you to go to the witch's castle. When you get there, take the ingredients and put them into the black potion to change it into a purple potion that'll change your friends back to their normal selves." * Gil: "Wow." Category:Season 1 EpsCategory:SpecialsCategory:Movies With that, the genie left. * Deema: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" (The five gives left the haunted house and aboard the ship back to town. Just as they're about to get off, a water balloon falls and splashes the five guppies into the bay. The babies, however, landed on the boardwalk. The towns' people heard the witch's laugh, and saw black bubbles raining down. Everyone tried to avoid them, but some were exposed to the bubbles and instantly turned into wailing newborns. The two baby fish crawled under a small hole in the rocks nearby. They saw the five guppies struggling to get on shore. Baby Grouper crawls and grabs Molly's hand. The other guppies grab onto her, and the infant pulls them up on shore.) * Gil: "Wow. Thanks a lot, baby grouper." (Molly holds Baby Mrs Grouper, Gil holds Baby Grumpfish, and Deema holds Baby Grouper. The five guppies go down a path to the witch's castle.) * Molly: "There it is. The witch's castle." * All: "Here we are." (Inside they all waited until the coast is clear) * Molly: "We have to get the ingredients in there." * Oona: "Here's the old bone." * Goby: "Here's the blue shell." * Deema: "Here's the dozen acorns." * Molly: "Thanks." (Gil opens the hatch.) * Molly: "Here goes the old bone." * Gil: "Here goes the blue shell." (They all watched.) * Gil: "Hurry add the dozen acorns." (The alarm rings) * Both: "Whoa"(gasps). (Only one acorn is falling Gil catches it.) * Gil: "Caught it." (The robots closed the hatch and the truck drives to the launching place.) * Molly: "We'd better get the last acorn in the potion pot c'mon." (They swim to the launching place) * Goby: "We'd better get up there." * Deema: "I know a way." (Deema plants a tree and it started to grow) * Deema: "Hurry get on." (Molly and gil swims holding the newborn babies.) * Both: "Whoa." (They got inside) * Molly: "Thanks.we've got to get into the hatch." (They try to open Afterwards they launch into space) *Molly: "We have to to open the hatch." (They struggle to open the hatch and the acorn flies and it was grabbed by the witch.) * Witch: "What's this an acorn.You guys aren't gonna turn them back to normal." (The acorn was grabbed by the babies.) * Both: "Babies(Gasps)." (The Witch chased the babies and they ended up falling but Gil catches the incoming babies.) * Molly: "Hurry Gil drop it in." * Witch: "No don't do it." (But it was too late Gil drops the last acorn in the potion.) * Witch: "No." (The potion change from black to purple.) * Molly: "It's changing.We did it." * Gil: "We changed the potion." (A big bubble wand pops out from the potion and the witch holds on to it.and Molly and Gil watches.The bubble wand starts turning and the witch flies off.And the bubbles heads to earth.And it lands on the robots and they turned into crabs.And the bubbles touches the land and turns back to normal.And a bubble floats to the genie bottle and the bubble releases Nonny.) * Oona: "Look." (The pod lands on the ground and it opens and out came Molly Gil and the babies.) * Goby: "You did it." * Oona: "You've saved Bubbletucky." * Nonny: "Hurry now you can change your teachers back." (Gil and Molly swim to the three bubbles and the three babies turns back to normal.) * Molly: "We did it Gilly." * Gil: "We'd changed them back." * Molly: "Thank you for helping us Thundertail and your tribe." * Both: "Your welcome." * Gil: "And thank you for all your help." (The witch that has flying off from space pops out of the pod and the guppies gasps in horror.) * All: "The witch uh oh.oh no." * Gil: "Don't worry everybody she won't turn us into babies." * Molly: "There's no more black bubble potion." * Witch: "Oh yeah well I still got this." * All: (Gasps). * Witch: "Bubble Bubble you're all in trouble." * Mr Grouper: "Leave Bubbletucky alone Witch." * Mrs Grouper: "Yeah leave us alone." (They kicked a bubble at the witch.) * Witch: "Bubble Bubble I'm in trouble." (And with that the witch turns into a baby.) * Molly: "That was a close one." * Gil: "How do you like that turning someone into babies is not nice." (The witch seems to like being a baby.) * Molly: "Hey I think she likes being a baby." * Nonny: "You're right." * All: "Your welcome." (The baby witch dives into the water.) * Deema: "Well that's what I call a happy ending." * All: (Laughing)(Cheering). * Lobster: "And so the Guppies changed their teachers back and the Witch has turned into a baby which she didn't mind and everyone lived happily ever after.The end." Category:Episodes